perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest
As in all roleplaying games, Quests are tasks set the player by non-player characters, whose completion gains objectives for the player (experience points, money, other items). Quest taking and completion are facilitated, in PWI, by a comprehensive ingame quest guide system, which has links to NPCs'and target monsters locations'. Characters level much faster with quests than by killing Wraiths. Both questing and the game in general is made easier with the extensive PW database of Items, Weapons, Armors, Accessories, Potions, Materials, Charms, Genies), Monsters, NPCs, and Quests. Quests all have minimum level limits, and the majority have maximum level limits also. New quests are added to the User Interface quest list at the top; players should do quests at the bottom first if they wish to avoid losing quests to overleveling. Clicking on the links will automatically send the character to that location. Before PWI enabled Auto-Pathing, characters simply ran in a straight line towards the target, and the best that could be hoped for was the AI automatically deciding to use Flying Mount air transport if the character had that, and the target was out of visual range. Nowadays, the AI will intelligently, if not infallibly, guide the character to the target. It has trouble with obstacles that are not part of the landscape, in particular props such as carts and barricades. Simply run clear of these and continue Auto-Pathing. The maximum number of quests a character can accept at any time is twenty. This includes EVERY quest the character is on or commences, including hidden quests such as accepting a request to teleport from Teleport Masters, opening item packs, the Daily Attendance quests, unopened Level Rewards, etc. Available quests also have an upper limit, although it is much greater, so if the available quest list is very large, there may be other quests available that are not shown. Lower level quests may be hidden (confirmed to be true of the lucrative quest Underground Attack, not shown in the quest list of a character higher than level 60). Multiplayer online roleplaying games such as Final Fantasy XI and others have also made specific quests a requirement of level advancement; Perfect World International is close to this model, but the requirement is for skill advancement. Consequently, quests are divided between orange Cultivation quests, which are required to advance in skills, and the white Normal (fast, normal xp) and red Legend (long, high xp) quests, which are optional. Quests may be acquired also, by popup messages, usually triggered by the character reaching a certain level, but occasionally by entering an area, such as the unmarked level 61 quest A Fleeting Shadow, to the northeast of Tellus City, or the unmarked 50s level quest in the Dragon Wilderness Quests are presented entirely differently in Celestial Vale; tbeh are all touted as Main Quests, and shown in purple, like the old Challenge quests used to be. Cultivation quests are the same in both areas; orange-gold Legend Legend quests replace the old Challenge system; they are similarly long, with multiple subquests, and offer a large total XP value. Although they often feature Delivery and Courier mechanics, they do not typically have a higher ratio of traveling to XP than regular quests, because most of the traveling is often done in the same area. However, they do have less killing per XP than regular quests for that reason. Cultivation Comprehensive List of Quest Guides, forums * List of Level 20-29 Quests * List of Level 30-39 Quests * List of Level 50-59 Quests Category:Quests Category:Gameplay